weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Pressekonferenz-Archiv zu JFK's Europareise 1801
center Wir schreiben den: - 208}} Hier werden Pressekonferenzen von John F. Kennedy, Präsident von Amerikanien und dem Kennedy Reich archiviert und für die Nachwelt erhalten. In den nachfolgend aufbewahrten Meldungen wird von der Reise John F. Kennedys nach Europa berichtet, von den Unruhen in Wien, der chaotischen Reise nach Deutschland und der Fahrt nach Rammstein. Um die Ereignisse aus anderer Sicht geschildert zu sehen, lesen Sie bitte auch: * Erlebnisse der Uacalxochitl Malintzin Xochiyohua Chicomecoatl * IWN Der Lesefreundlichkeit wegen ist der älteste Beitrag oben und der neuste unten. Zu den aktuellen Konferenzen left 24. Mai 1801 Europareise ist beschlossen Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Wie mein diplomatisches Corps mich soeben wissen lies, sind die Verhandlungen um einen möglichen Staatsbesuch meiner Person bei Kaiser Franz Joseph I. von Österreich unter Dach und Fach. Ich werde am 6. Juni dieses Jahres nach Wien reisen. Geplant ist ein Aufenthalt von drei Tagen. Das Datum ist natürlich nicht zufällig: Am 7. Juni 1774 fand der entscheidende D-Day im Nordeuropakrieg statt, ein Krieg, dessen Ende sich heuer zum 25 mal jährt. Dieses amerikanensisch-österreichische Gipfeltreffen ist durchaus etwas besonderes, wenn man bedenkt, dass seit 1776, als Dwight D. Eisenhower Wien einen kurzen Besuch abstattete, kein amerikanensischer Präsident mehr den österreischischen Kaiser getroffen hat. Fünfundzwanzig Jahre nach Kriegsende ist es nun wahrlich an der Zeit, dass ehemalige Feinde, Sieger und Besiegte, ein neues Kapitel in ihren Beziehungen aufschlagen. Nach Wien werde ich übrigens nach Pasing in Preussen weiterreisen um dort Kanzler Gustav Stresemann zu treffen. Neben gemeinsamen Feierlichkeiten zum Kriegsende werden auf dem gesprächspoltischen Plan Themen wie Sicherheitspolitik und Wirtschaftsbeziehungen stehen. Ich werde von zwei meiner Frauen begleitet werden, First Lady Jacquleine und Grossfürstin Anastasia, so wie von meinem Ehemann Theo. John F. Kennedy center left 29. Mai 1801 - Geburtstag mit Schattenseiten Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Diese Konferenz wird heute von mir, Robert Kennedy, abgehalten, da der Präsident gerade zur Feier seines Geburtstages die Parade der JFK-Lancers, seines Leibgarde Kavallerie-Regiment abnimmt, unter den schmetternden Klängen der "leichten Kavallerie" von Franz von Suppé. Ein wundervoller Tag, den Sie hoffentlich alle geniessen. Die Städte sind bunt begflaggt, ausser den Bereitschaftsdiensten haben alle frei. Ein herrlich blauer Himmel bestätigt uns den Segen Gottes / der Götter, welcher zweifelsohne auf diesem huldvollen Tag liegt. Leider gab es trotzdem auch heute etwas unheilvolles zu vermelden: Wie ich vor zwei Stunden durch eine Sonderdepesche erfuhr, sind an der Küste von Cape Cod heute Morgen dreissig Finnwale gefunden worden - allesamt tot und ausgeweidet! Ein ähnliches Vorkommnis ist ja vor zwei Tagen an einem Strand der Isola Martina, Steamien gemeldet worden, dort handelte es sich um massakrierte Schwertwale. Die Steamier überreichten daraufhin eine Depesche mit der Bitte um Hilfe zur Aufklärung an Aquanopolis. Diese Anfrage blieb bis zur Stunde ohne Antwort, was mir persönlich nichts gutes sagt und mich ohnehin fatal an das Kamtschatka Mammut Massaker erinnert, welches bekanntermassen den Borealienkrieg mitauslöste. Ich habe die nationale Walfang Kommission mit der Untersuchung der Vorkommnisse beauftragt. Ihnen allen noch einen frohen Feiertag. Robert F. Kennedy center left 31. Mai 1801 Mai 1801 - Reise Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Seit gestern sitzen meine Familie und ich an Bord des präsidialen Zeppelins, unterwegs nach Europa. Wir werden am 6. Juni in Wien landen und dort (hoffentlich) von Kaiser Franz Joseph I. am Flughafen abgeholt. Unter uns ist nur das weite, tiefe Meer, über uns ein strahlend blauer Himmel. Manchmal ist es schwer zu sagen, was oben und was unten ist, wir tauchen sozusagen im grenzenlosen Blau. Wir haben im Salon das Grammophon mit einer Tanzmusikplatte gefüttert und genehmigen uns ab und zu ein Tänzchen. Vorhin hat Theo ausversehen die falsche Platte aufgelegt und die Antrittsrede von Präsident Eisenhower krazte und rauschte aus der Muschel. Jackie ist darob so erschrocken, dass sie meine Lieblisplatte mit dem Chubby Checker Song fallen liess. Schade, dass Schelack so zerbrechlich ist. (Nein, CD's werde ich trotzdem nicht legalisieren). Was soll's - Shit happens. Dafür haben wir gelacht, als wir im Stapel den Nr. 1 Hit der vergangenen Saison, dieses witzige Satire-Lied über den grossen Ingenieur gefunden und aufgelegt haben. Na, Sie wiessen schon: "Der grosse Ingenieur, der klaut beim Frisör, sauft zwei Liter Likör, das Leben das ist schwöör". Ja ok, der Text ist kurz vor der völligen Verblödung, aber halt so ein richtiger Ohrwurm. Meine Ehefrau D. die in letzter Minute doch noch mitkam, malt ein Porträt von mir und Anastasia schreibt einen Brief an ihren Vater. Alles in allem eine sehr ruhige Fahrt, also. John F. Kennedy center left 2. Juni 1801 Umweltverschmutzung Haben sie das auch gelesen? Ich habe es heute Nachmittag über den Funk vernommen. In Steamien wurde eine Kiste mit diesen Kompakt-Dingern, diesen "CD's" angeschwemmt. Nun kann ich den Ärger der Steamier verstehen - wer hat es schon gerne, wenn illegal verklappter Zivilisations-Schrott die eigenen, sauberen Strände einsaut. Es steht ausser Frage, dass wer immer den Müll ins Meer gekippt hat, hart dafür bestraft gehört. Nach unserer Rechtssprechung wäre das eine Haftstrafe von nicht unter einem halben Jahr wegen massiver Umweltverschmutzung. Wo aber mein Verstehen aufhört und die übliche, steamische Skurilität beginnt ist, dass die Leute allen erstens extra einen (dampfbetriebenen) CD-Player bauen wollen, um zu hören, was auf den Scheiben drauf ist. Ähm, ist das wichtig? was wird das schon sein? Irgedwelche überzähligen Exemplare (sprich 99 Prozent der Gesamtauflage) jener Platte, die der Sieger von ESDS (Europa sucht den Superstar) besungen hat und die, nachdem sich 2 Wochen nach der Kür der Hype gelegt hat und keine Sau den Namen des "Superstars" mehr kennt, sich so gut verkauft wie Weihwasser in der Hölle. Wie gesagt, die Art der Entsorgung ist skandalös. Mehr Aufwand würde ich wegen dem Mist wirklich nicht machen. Aber das ist nur meine Meinung. Ansonsten vertreiben wir uns die Zeit an Bord mit Brettspielen. Theo kassiert mich beim Monopoly schamlos ab, er hat mittlerweile sechzehn Hotels in der Brookline Presidents-Avenue. Meinem Einwand gegenüber, dass ich der Präsident BIN, und eigentlich gar nichts zahlen müsste, zeigt er sich nur wenig zugänglich. Jackie sitzt seit zwei Runden im Knast und D. schummlelt, in dem sie einfach die Felder neuzeichnet. Anastasia hat gerade die "Sie wurden von malignesischen Piraten bis auf die Knochen ausgeraubt" gezogen. So werde ich wenigstens nur Zweitletzter. John F. Kennedy Post An: Familie Kennedy, Post weiß wo das ist, Amerikanien. Von: Mixtli, Tzintzuntzanstraße 3, Tempelbezirk Tenochtitlan, Aztekenreich. Mixtli wünscht der amerikanensischen Präsidentenfamilie eine angenehme Reise und erfreulichen Aufenthalt in Wien. PS: Es kann sein, dass diese Nachricht später ankommt. Die aztekische Post ist langsam. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Mixtli center left 3. Juni 1801 - Flugangst So allmählich wird die Reise doch etwas lang und da sorgte die nette Grussbotschaft aus dem Aztekenreich für eine angenehme Abwechslung. Glaubt man den Nachrichten, werden wir in Wien von der Bevölkerung weitaus weniger freundlich erwartet. Nun, auch bei uns gab es jede Menge Kritik, ja Proteste gegen meinen Staatsbesuch in Österreich. Auch 25 Jahre nach Kriegsende sind die Wunden auf allen Seiten offensichtlich noch tief. Es wird viel Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten sein, ehe ein wirklicher Neuanfang möglich ist. Der Beinahe-Absturz des Zeppelins auf dem Flughafen von Neuatzlan hat bei einigen von uns sowas wie Flugangst ausgelöst. Vermutlich hätte ich auch nicht so anschaulich von den Erinnerungen aus meinem früheren Leben erzählen sollen, speziell an jenen 6. Mai 1937: Ich war damals knapp 20 Jahre alt und insbesondere die Reportage von Herbert Morrison, der live am Rundfunk über die Katastrophe berichtete, hatte mich tief beeindruckt. Nun diskutiert meine Familie schon seit Stunden darüber, was wir eigentlich machen würden, wenn ein Brand an Bord ausbräche. Ich versuche das Thema zu wechseln, aber weder die Leitzins-Erhöhung der aztekischen Nationalbank, (welcher die amerikanensische Staatsbank sicher bald nachdackeln wird) noch die CD-Kiste in Steamien oder die Ergreifung dieses Serienvergewaltigers Chitilak T. vermag meine Lieben so recht von dem morbiden Thema abzulenken. Ich habe es auch schon erfolglos mit Örg-Witzen versucht. Nun, Zeit das wir ankommen. Noch zwei Tage... John F. Kennedy center left 4. Juni 1801 - Zeitvertreib Seit heute Morgen überfliegen wir endlich mal wieder Landmasse. Die Spitze der französischen Westküste tauchte heute Morgen im Nebel auf. Jetzt wird auch das "Ich seh was, was Du nicht siehst"-Spiel wieder interessanter: Vorher hatten wir "Kleines Schiff: 10 Punkte, grosses Schiff 15 Punkte". oder: "Überladenes Flüchtlingsboot: 100 Punkte". "Herrenlos treibende Giftmüllfässer: 500 Punkte". "Havarierter Super-Tanker: 1200 Punkte". "Illegaler Atombombentest: 10'000 Punkte". Irgendwie beruhigend, dass es dann nur einige dutzend Punkte für ein paar Fischkutter gab. Über Land wird das Spiel doch gleich vielseitiger: Kühe, Pferde, pinkelnde Kutscher am Strassenrand, Heuhaufen, Staus in Städten, liegengebliebene Automobile - es gibt so vieles was man entdecken kann. Auf einem Scheunendach entdeckten wir die riesige Inschrifft "Dies ist ein Haus, kein Panzer, Arschloch!" Das stammt wohl noch aus dem Krieg und beweist, dass auch die amerikanensische Luftwaffe nicht unfehlbar war. John F. Kennedy center left 5. Juni 1801 - Stellungnahme Gestern Nacht hatten wir einen Riesenschreck, als uns die Besatzung des Zeppelins aus unserer Koje rissen und uns dazu anhielten, Schwimmwesten anzulegen. Vorsorglich hiess es. Wir erfuhren schliesslich, dass der Maschinist einen leichten, aber konstanten Druckabfall in einer der Gaszellen entdeckt hatte. Der Kapitän liess die Maschinen stoppen und schickte eine arme Sau Fachmann zum Ausseneinsatz, zwecks Überprüfung der Hülle. Dieser fand im Schein der Petroleum-Lampe schliesslich die Ursache für den Gasverlust: Eine Taube war gegen die Hülle geknallt und hatte mit ihrem Schnabel ein Loch in selbige gebohrt. Sie hing noch an der Hülle fest und flatterte. Das Loch konnte mit einem Pflaster versiegelt werden. Die Taube stellte sich als britische Brieftaube heraus. Sie trug eine Kapsel mit Zettel am Fuss. Darin teilte mir der Herrscher von England, Georg der Dritte, sein relatives Unverständnis bezüglich meines Besuches in Österreich mit. Er wünscht uns dennoch viel Spass in dem land, welches er als Nagetiernest betitelt. Zwischen den Zeilen lese ich auch die Sorge heraus, Amerikanien sei an einer weiteren Ausbeutung des Landes interessiert. Nun ja. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass dem nicht so ist. Dass meine Motive für diesen Besuch offenbar nicht allen klar sind, beweisen die massiven Ausschreitungen, zu denen es gestern in Wien gekommen ist. Wir haben vor dem transportablen Rundfunkgerät gesessen und nur noch den Kopf geschüttelt. Ich bekenne, leicht verärgert darüber zu sein, dass die Polizei erst so spät eingegriffen hat. Dass sogar bekannte und geachtete Journalistinnen, wie Uacalxochitl Malintzin Xochiyohua Chicomecoatl von Resaturantfachangestellten enthemmt als "aztekische Schlampe" beschimpft werden zeigt, wie aufgeheizt das Klima in Wien offenbar ist. Ich werde das Thema bei Kaiser Franz Josef schonungslos auf die Tagesordnung bringen, verlassen Sie sich drauf! John F. Kennedy Grusskarte, die per Brieftaube zum Zeppelin gebracht wurde Hallo Kennedys! Schöne Grüsse aus England. Kaum zu glauben, dass die Idioten in Österreich so einen Aufstand machen wegen deines Staatsbesuches machen, obwohl doch wir Österreich... sozialisiert... haben. Jedenfalls viel Spass in dem Rattenloch, da gibt es allerdings nichts mehr zu holen, dafür haben wir schon... Ich meine das ist schlimm dort, sehr schlimm. --Georg III. Monarch von England center 7. Juni 1801 Pressekonferenz in Wien framed|right|JFK Meine Damen und Herren, liebe MitbürgerInnen zu Hause und in aller Welt, Zunächst möchte ich meinen Dank an seine kaiserliche Hoheit, Franz Joseph dem Ersten richten, dafür, dass er dieses Treffen und das heutige Gespräch möglich gemacht hat. Wir alle hätten uns die Begleitumstände natürlich anders gewünscht, als sie es nun tatsächlich waren. Ich habe dem Kaiser gegenüber meine Soge zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass die Gewalt eskalieren könnte und bei der - notwendigen - Eindämmung derselben die Menschenrechte teilweise nicht mehr gewährleistet sind. Bei aller Konsequenz, mit der Aufrührer und Umststürzler im Zaum gehalten werden müssen, sollte nie vergessen werden, dass auch viele Unbeteiligte und Unschuldige ins Fadenkreuz geraten. Seine Kaiserliche Hoheit hat mir versichert, dass er sich dessen bewusst ist und alles in seiner Macht stehende tun wird, Gewalt zu minimieren und Kolateralschäden zu vermeiden. Heute vor genau 27 Jahren landeten die amerikanensischen Truppen an der französischen Westküste. Was als sogenannter D-Day in die Geschichte einging markierte den Wendepunkt und den Anfang vom Ende des Nordeuropakrieges. Wir gedenken heute diesem historischen Ereignis in Ehrfurcht vor den Opfern und in der festen Hofnung auf eine bessere Zukunft. Bei unseren Gesprächen einigten der Kaiser und ich uns darauf, ab jetzt regelmässige amerikanensisch-österreichische Konsultationen abzuhalten. Bei den Themen Zollerleichterungen bestehen nach wievor unterschiedliche Ansichten, beide Seien sind jedoch gewillt, diese Differenzen beizulegen. Auch wurde vereinbart, gegen Ende des jahres bilaterale Wirtschafsgespräche anzusetzen, auf denen eine bessere, wirtschaftliche Zusammenarbeit besprochen werden kann. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit John F. Kennedy center left 11. Juni 1801 Abreise Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Meine Ehegatten und ich sitzen zur Zeit in einem Spezial-Salonwagen des Zuges, der uns nach Preussen bringen wird. Eigentlich sollte die Reise erst Morgen losgehen, aber ich wollte nur noch weg, also wurde ein Sonderzug organisiert. Wir werden vermutlich in drei Tagen in Pasing sein. Ich verhehle Ihnen nicht, dass ich fertig und deprimiert bin. Das war so ziemlich der schlimmste Staatsbesuch in meiner gesamten Laufbahn, frühere Leben mit eingeschlossen. Und ja, natürlich mache ich mir auch Gedanken über meine Schuld dabei. 7000 Tote!! Und das alles nur, weil ich nach Wien gekommen bin? Nun, vermutlich war mein Besuch aber nur der Funke, der das Pulverfass entzündet hat. Zum Glück ist die Gewalt zur Stunde abgeflaut, wenn man den Nachrichten glauben darf. Was bleibt, ist nur Leere und Fassungslosigkeit. Ich hoffe sehr, dass der Kaiser darüber nachdenkt und Reformen wenigstens in Erwägung zieht. Denn dass die Gewalt ansonsten wieder ausbrechen wird, ist mehr als sicher. Angesichts dieser Tragödie tritt schon fast in den Hintergrund dass die Ausstellung im Wiener Kriegsmuseum eine eklatante Provokation in Richtung Siegermächte ist. Laut meinen Frauen die diese Austellung ja sahen, wird dort aufs übelste gegen uns gehetzt, Tatsachen verfälscht und teilweise schamlos gelogen. Mir ist das mittlerweile und im Moment sowieso schlicht scheissegal, aber ich habe natürlich Sorge, was passiert, wenn England davon erfährt. Laut meinen Frauen kommt England in dieser Ausstellung besonders schlecht weg. Hoffentlich nicht das nächste Pulverfass. Der Wagon rattert über die Gleise, die Dampflock schnauft in die dunkle, frühwinterliche Nacht (Ja, wir sind auf der Südhalbkugel...) Theo ist in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen und die Frauen sticken. Ich werde im Zwischenabteil noch eine Havanna rauchen und dann ab ins Schlafabteil. John F. Kennedy center left 13. Juni 1801 Durch die Deutschen Landen Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Noch immer befinden wir uns im Zug Richtung Pasing. Oder vielleicht sollte ich sagen: Endlich wieder. Gestern wurden wir an der Schwäbisch-Badener Grenze am Zoll über 10 Stunden festgehalten, weil es zwischen den Behörden beider Bundesstaaten zu Kompetenzwirrwarr kam. Extrem nervig, diese Kleinstaaterei. Auch sonst ist es schon auffallend, wie unterschiedlich diese deutsche Teilstaaten doch sind. Manche sind ungemein industrialisiert, dann kommt in direkter Nachbarschaft ein Kleinstaat, der komplett agrar-orientiert ist. In manchen Gebieten sind wir an Zu Hause erinnert, in anderen habe ich das Gefühl, auf einem fremden Planeten zu sein. John F. Kennedy center left 15.Juni 1801 massive Verspätung Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Eigentlich sollten wir heute in Pasing ankommen. Denkste, wir sitzen hier am Arsch der Welt in einem kleinen Dorf an der Schwäbisch-fränkischen Grenze fest. Die Schienen endeten im Nichts und die Erklärung dazu hiess lapidar, dass es in Franken seit dem Krieg keine Eisenbahn mehr gäbe. Na toll. Grossartig. Und warum wurde mir das nicht vorher mitgeteilt? Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus, mit der Postkutsche weiterzureisen, dumm nur, dass die letzte gerade 10 Minuten vor Ankunft unseres Zuges abgefahren ist. Und die nächste kommt erst in vier Tagen, also am 19. Juni. Bis dahin müssen wir wohl in Schönbrunn, so heisst das Scheissnest beschauliche Örtchen hier, ausharren. Die Hotelsuche war auch so eine Sache. Wir haben uns die Hacken auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft wund gelaufen. Der First Lady ist ein Riemen an ihrer Sandale gerissen und sie geht nun barfuss. Schliesslich fanden wir ein Gasthaus. "Zum alten Uhu" heisst es. Als wir es betraten, wurden wir von dichten Rauchschwaden empfangen. Mehrere dutzend Männer sassen um die Tische, welche mit Biergläsern umstellte Skatteppiche und überquellenden Aschenbechern zugemüllt waren. Als wir reinkamen verstummten die lauten Stimmen und dutzende von Augen starrten uns an. Meine Gattin D. machte sofort kehrt und verliess das Lokal. Anastasia fragte einen der Kerle der sie ungeniert anstarrte, ob er ihr Foto haben wolle. Ein "ja" entschwappte dessen unrasiertem, grinsendem Mund. Endlich widmeten sich die Gäste so langsam wieder ihrem Tun und wir gingen zur Bar, wo eine vollbusige Servierkraft gerade frisches Bier zapfte. Bislang die einzige Frau in dem Etablissement. Ich fragte sie, ob sie ein Zimmer mit Bad habe. Sie antwortete, nein, bloss noch ein Bad ohne Zimmer. Schliesslich , nach zähem Verhandeln und nach Zahlung von 350,20 Gulden im Voraus (zu einem Fanatsiewechselkurs den ich aber wohl oder übel akzeptieren musste, da dies das einzige Gasthaus in Schönnbrun ist) war sie schliesslich bereit, uns für vier Nächte in der Dachkammer zu logieren. Während Theo wieder nach draussen ging um D. zu suchen, setzen Jacqueline, Anastasia und ich an die einzigen freien Plätze an der Bar. Links und rechts von uns hockten irgendwelche Typen in stinkenden Jacken krötengleich da und starrten auf ihr Glas Korn. Irgendwelche gottverdammten, obskuren Looser in der Warteschleife des Lebens, die eh nie eine Landeerlaubnis bekommen. Da wir Hunger hatten, fragte ich die Wirtin, ob wir etwas zu essen bekommen könnten. Ohne sich nach unseren Wünschen im Detail zu erkundigen oder uns eine Speisekarte zu zeigen, entschwand die Frau in der Küche und kam schliesslich mit einem Teller wieder, auf der eine Wurst und ein Klacks Senf lagen. Sie knallte den Teller vor mir auf den Tresen. Ich fragte, was das für eine Wurst sei, vielleicht eine Pferdewurst? Da rauschte sie heran, packe mich an den Haaren und drückte mein Gesicht mit einem gezischten "Arschloch!" in den Teller. Ich weiss wirklich nicht, was ich falsches gesagt habe und ich wollte es auch auf sich beruhen lassen, so müde, hungrig und fertig wie ich war, aber meine Frauen dachten gar nicht daran, diesen gewöhnungsbedürftigen Ausdruck von Gastfreundschaft hinzunehmen: "Sind Sie eigentlich noch bei Trost?! Das ist der Präsident von Amerikanien!!" empörte sich Jacqueline. Die Annahme meiner First Lady, der Zwischenfall könne nur auf Unkenntnis meiner Identität beruhen, erwies sich als irrig: Die Wirtin antwortete: "Dass das Kennedy ist, weiss ich, hältst Du mich für blöd?!" "Ich halte Sie vor allem für unverschämt, sie primitive Schnalle" erwiederte Jackie. Ich versuchte derweil die zähe Wurst in der erwartbar knappen Zeit, die bleiben würde ehe das ganze eskalierte, herunterzuwürgen. framed|right|Mit Frau Wirtin ist nicht zu spassen. Nun meldete sich einer der Hockertypen zu Wort. Mit glasigen, alkoholtriefigen Augen musterte er erst mich, dann Jackie und schliesslich, sich an Jackie wendend: "Dein Alter hat meine Mama auf dem Gewissen, also halt Du mal schön Deinen Rand, Du Miststück!" "Bitte?" Nun war ich doch auch neugierig, was man man mir da vorwarf. "Sie starb 1774, weil Deine dreckigen Scheiss-Bomber unser Haus in Schutt und Asche gelegt haben!" keifte der Kerl. Ich berichtigte ihn: "Also wenn schon, dann war das Roosevelt, ich war damals noch gar nicht im Amt!" "Alles das selbe Dreckspack! Amerikanier, Juden, Iren! Die verschwören sich doch seit Jahrhunderten gegen uns. Scheiss-Ami! Scheiss rothaariger Kack-Ire!" Naja, da man mich schon auf meine Ethnie ansprach, brannte das dieser ja bekanntermassen innewohnende Temperament mit mir durch. Ich packte den Teller in dem noch fettige Reste der Wurst klebten und drückte ihn dem Typen genüsslich in die unapetitliche Visage. Dann wich ich einem Kerl aus der sich auf mich stürzen wollte und so ins Leere, sprich über den Tresen hechtete und in der Schnapsflaschen-Vitrine landete. Anastasia hatte inzwischen eine Bierflasche geschnappt und zog sie einem anderen Gast über die Birne.... Also ich erspare Ihnen jetzt weitere Einzelheiten, jedenfalls sass die Wirtin eine Stunde später weinend an ihrem Fernsprechapparat und fragte ihre Versicherung, warum Schäden durch randalierende Präsidenten in ihrem Vertrag nicht abgedeckt seien und nein, das Kleingedruckte habe sie nicht gelesen. Ich sagte ihr zu, den Schaden zu übernehmen. Jedenfalls sitzen wir jetzt alle zusammen in der Dachkammer und knobeln aus, wer auf der alten Matrazze und wer auf dem blanken Holzboden schlafen kann, bzw muss. John F. Kennedy Depesche vom 15.Juni 1801 An seine Präsidiale Majestät Kennedy Es ist äußerst ungewöhnlich, dass ein Zugführer nach Franken fährt, wo doch allgemein bekannt ist, dass dort eine Verkehrsanbindung von praktisch Null herscht. Ich hoffe, der Kaiser lässt euch ein Kutsche aus Stuttgart zusenden. Falls nicht, lasst es mich wissen. Des weiteren würde ich euch raten, auf die Schwäbische Seite zu wechseln: dort sind die Menschen weitaus höflicher und Zivilisierter, und hinter einem kleinen Wäldchen, etwa einen Kilometer hinter der Grenze gibt es in einem kleinen Dorf ein Deutschlandweit berühmtes Hotel, welches von der Postkutsche auch angefahren wird. Aber vorsicht: bei Nacht kann es durchaus vorkommen, dass sächsische Separatisten bis an die Donau ziehen, und dann Gute Nacht Freunde! Es lässt Grüßen: Gustav Streseman, Kanzler von Preußen ::Nun ja, der Zugführer ist ja nicht nach Franken gefahren, sondern genau bis zur Grenze dorthin. Wir sitzen derzeit in einem schwäbischen Grenzdorf. Ungewöhnlich mag das sein, wir fühlen uns ja auch gründlich verarscht leicht verwirrt. Ihren Vorschlag, bei Nacht in ein gastfreundlicheres Dorf zu wechseln würden wir trotz finsterer Wälder voller mordlustiger Separatisten unbedingt in Erwägung ziehen, aber wie gesagt, wir befinden uns in Schwaben. John F. Kennedy center left 16. Juni 1801 - Höllenritt nach Pasing Liebe MitbürgerInnen, So erstaunlich das klingen mag, aber ich bin in Pasing! Nun ja fast. Aber der Reihe nach. Nach einer unruhigen Nacht auf dem Dachboden des Gasthauses "zum alten Uhu" in Schönbrunn an der schwäbisch-fränkischen Grenze weckte mich die Inhaberin mit einem Eimer Eiswasser, den sie mir schwungvoll über den Kopf kippte. "Stehen Sie auf, Ihr Flugzeug wartet!" schrie sie mich, einem Feldwebel gleich, an. Flugzeug? "Welches Flugzeug?" stöhnte ich. Ohne meine Frage zu beantworten verliess die Wirtin den Dachboden türeknallend. Meine Frauen und Theo rappelten sich auch langsam hoch. Wir suchten unsere Kleider zusammen, scheuchten die Mäuslein aus unseren Schuhen und begaben uns nach unten. Dort wurden wir belehrt, dass das Frühstück selbstredend nicht inbegriffen sei. Draussen hörten wir alsbald ein eigentümliches Surren und Gelärme. Ich ging nach draussen und staunte nicht schlecht. Ich sah einen klapperigen Dreidecker, der vor dem Gasthaus auf der Wiese stand. Ein breitgrinsender Mann mit Lederkappe entstieg dem Gefährt und kam auf mich zu. "Otto von Lilienberg, zu Ihren Dienschden Herr Kennedy!" begrüsste er mich. Ich erwiederte den Gruss mit einem königlichen Nicken. Herr von Lilienberg berichtete anschliessend, dass er von Kaiser Horst von Hessen-Darmstadt XVII persönlich geschickt worden war, um mich "auf dem schnellschden Weg nach Pasing" zu bringen. Zwei Fragen drängten sich mir auf. Erstens: Wie kommt man in Deutschland zu einem Flugzeug? Zweitens: Wie sollen wir zu sechst (Meine Ehegatten und ich plus der Pilot) in diese kleine Kiste reinpassen? Auf beide Fragen hatte Lilienberg eine (vermutlich vorher eingeübte) Antwort: Das Flugzeug sei noch aus der Zeit vor dem Krieg und danach vor der Umsetzung des Morgenthau-Plans in einer Scheune vor den amerikanensischen Anti-Technik Inspektoren unter Stroh versteckt worden. So sah der Schrotthaufen auch aus. Was die Platzfrage anbelange, so sei es lediglich vorgesehen mich nach Pasing zu fliegen, die Ehgatten könnten indes eine Postkutsche besteigen, die der Kaiser wiederum extra für sie hat schicken lassen. Mit selbiger würden sie dann halt drei Tage nach mir in Pasing eintreffen. framed|left|JFK und sein neues Transportmittel. Nun, mir gefiel das alles nicht, aber was soll man machen. Zunächst knipste Lilienberg noch eine Daguerrotypie für das persönliche Souvenir-Album des Kaisers und dann kletterte ich zu ihm in den fliegenden Sarg. Nachdem zehn Männer kräftig angeschoben und ein Ackergaul kräftig gezogen hatte, kam die Kiste schliesslich in Fahrt und wir hoben ab - gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor wir mit sechzig Sachen gegen eine Scheunenwand donnerten. Der Flug verlief zunächst recht ruhig. Unter uns befand sich fränkisches Gebiet. Der Pilot mahnte: "Mir müssed wahnsinnig ufbasse, dass mir nede in Frangge abstürze!" "Ich täte sagen, wir sollten wahnsinnig aufpassen, dass wir überhaupt nicht abstürzen" erwiederte ich. "I moin doch, weil des so saumäßig blede Arschlöcher sen. Die Frange, Gell? Die sen so saubled wie Affe! Wann mer do nunderganged und dia schnabbed ons, dann guat Nacht am Fimpfe!" "Ja, dann braten sie uns am Spiess und verarbeiten unsere Häute zu Klopapier" stimmte ich zu. Wer will schon einem Piloten widersprechen. "Aber a weng trietze ka mer se scho, die Lumbesekel!" gröhlte Lilienberg. Was zum Teufel meinte er denn jetzt damit? Von Lilienberg kramte einen Flachmann aus seiner Fliegerjacke und bot ihn mir grinsend an. Ich verneinte und dann plötzlich leitete er, laut "Juhuuuuuu" jubeld, einen Sturzflug ein. Unter uns befanden sich zwei Radfahrer auf der Strasse. Wir rasten geradewegs auf sie zu wie eine Boden-Boden-Rakete. Ich schrie, die Radfahrer auch. Im letzten Moment zog Lilienberg das Flugzeug wieder hoch und wir rasten steil nach oben. Die Radfahrer lagen links und rechts der Strasse im Graben. Es blieb mir keine Zeit, mich von dieser gestörten Aktion zu erholen, da hatte mein Pilot, der offensichtlich ein durchgeknallter Psychopath war, neue Opfer ausgespät: Eine Häusergruppe, in deren Mitte offenbar eine nacbarschaftliche Grillparty stattfand. Wieder begann ein grauenhafter Sturzflug; die Leute unten stieben in Panik auseiander. Lilienberg kramte indes etwas hervor. Es war der Reserve-Benzinkanister. Er warf diesen treffsicher auf den Grill. Beim Hochsteigen konnte ich beobachten, wie der Grill geradezu explosionsartig aufflammte. "Jetzt based se emol uff" lachte Lilienberg "Da vorn isch a Bolizeikasern, DES wird en Schbass!" "Hören Sie auf damit!!!" befahl ich dem Irren. Natürlich ignorierte er mich. Und wieder Tiefflug. Die Polizeibeamten stürmten aus dem Gebäude und beschossen uns mit ihren Pistolen. Der Pilot lachte nur: "Kotzed Sie dem Polizischt da mal auf sei bleds Gsiecht!" "Bitte?!!" Nun flog Lilienberg mehrere Loopings und Schrauben. Mein Magen drehte sich von unten nach oben und verknotete sich. So kam ich, ohne es zu wollen, seiner Aufforderung nach und wurde zum Komplizen seines Wahnes. Endlich flogen wir wieder normal geradeaus. Was vermutlich auch daran lag, dass wir uns jetzt über unbewohntem Gebiet befanden. Lilienberg war immer noch bestens gelaunt: "Des war jetzt aber luschtig, gell? I sag immer, mer muss Fluggäschde au a weng underhalde. Des geit no mé Tringgeld." Ich überlegte gerade, mit welcher möglichst scharfer und zerstörerischer Rethorik ich ihm sagen würde, dass es eher in Fiskland einen Hitzerekord gäbe als dass er von mir auch nur einen Penny Trinkgeld bekäme, da stotterte plötzlich der Motor des Flugzeugs. "Oh-Oh" "Was meinen Sie mit "oh-oh". "I glaub der Spritt isch alle!" "WAS?!!" "Des isch jetzed aber saubled." "JA! Weil Sie den Reserve-Kanister als Bombe missbraucht haben! saublöd ist da gar kein Ausdruck!!!" schrie ich ihn an. Der Motor verabschiedete sich mit ein paar letzten Tuckern und schon befanden wir uns im Gleitflug. "Sie blöder Hund! Sie Vollidiot! Wie kann man nur so unendlich bescheuert sein!!!" Manchmal verliert auch ein Präsident Contenance. "Hajo, jetzd warded Se's hald ab. I werde in sel'm Seele dort landen. I mach des scho. Isch jo au ned s'erschte mol." Dass sich dieser Spinner wohl tatsächlich nicht zum ersten Mal in so einer Situation befand war in dieser Minute mein einziger Trost. Wir schwebten auf den See zu und klatschten ziemlich genau mittig hinein. Nun, immerhin befand ich mich jetzt wieder in meinem Lieblingselement, dem Wasser und so war es kein Problem für mich, wieder aufzutauchen und auch gleich noch diesen Vollkoffer Lilienberg mit an Land zu retten. Erschöpft rasteten wir am Ufer des Sees. Und jetzt? "Mir sen blos zehn Kilometer von der breussische Grenze weg. Mir soded ons ganz schnell uf d'Socke mache, bevor..." "Bevor uns ein Einheimischer schnappt, ja schon verstanden." Also machten wir uns auf und marschierten zügig nach Osten. Zum Glück begegneten wir keinem Franken und so erreichten wir nach drei Stunden den Grenzfluss Elbe. Allerdings war die Brücke bewacht - von Grenzsoldaten. Von fränkischen Grenzsoldaten. "Denen sollte es ja egal sein, wenn wir Franken verlassen, oder?" meinte ich. "Des isch denne mit Sicherheit NED egal. Scho die Dadsach, dass mir koi aufendhaldsgenehmigung ghet hen, dirfted die als Provokation empfinde." erwiderte Lilienberg. "ja und was machen wir jetzt?!" "Besteche - für Sie als Politiger besdimd reine Routine!". "Ich muss doch schon sehr bitten! Ausserdem habe ich kein Geld mehr! Ich wurde hier in Deutschland systematisch ausgenommen. Warum zum Teufel denkt eigentlich jeder, dass ein Präsident sowas wie ein Dukatenscheissender Esel ist?!" "Stimmd. Esel alleu trifft's besser. Nö, war blos ein Scherz. Also Sie hen wirklich keun rode Heller mehr?" "Sagte ich doch." "No missen mir improvisiere, kommed Se!" Ohne sich weiter zu erklären, zog Lilienberg diese Schnur aus seiner Lederkappe, mit der er selbige zuband und fesselte mich damit. Ehe ich protestieren konnte, hatte er mich mit seinem (gebrauchten) Taschentuch geknebelt. Dann zerrrte er mich auf die Brücke und sprach die Wachposten an. Er habe einen Amerikanier gefangen und wieviel sie ihm dafür zahlen wollten. Zu meiner Fassungslosigkeit schienen die beiden Beamten durchaus an einem Erwerb meiner Personn interessiert und fingen an, über den Preis zu verhandeln. Man einigte sich auf Dreissig Mark fünfundreissig. Lilienberg nahm das Geld und gab es mir, dann flüsterte er mir ins Ohr: "So, dodamit kaufed Sia sich jetzd eunerseits frei on gleichzeitig fir ons freies Geleit nach dribe. Sie mached des Scho, I han mir sage losse, dass Ihr Vater ein Finanzgenie ist und us eme Scheiss Geld machen ka." Ich will gar nicht bestreiten, dass mein Vater dies an meiner Stelle nicht nur geschafft, sondern vermutlich sogar noch Rückgeld bekommen hätte. Ich bin, das gebe ich gerne zu, ein weitaus weniger begabter Geschäftsmann. Und so griff ich zu einer anderen, gewiss nicht so eleganten aber ebenfalls effizienten Strategie: Als mir der eine Zöllner den Knebel abnahm um meine Zähne zu begutachten, biss ich ihm kräftig in die Hand, trat wie ein Muli nach dem anderen Beamten und sprintete dann wie der Blitz nach vorne, über die Brücke. Lilienberg mir hinterher. Als die ersten Schüsse peitschten, befanden wir uns auf Preussischem Gebiet. Nach einer Stunde Fussmarsch nahm uns schliesslich eine Privatkutsche mit und fuhr uns bis nach Pasing. John F. Kennedy Depesche von der deutschen Regierung Seine Kaiserliche Hoheit bittet, den Vofall an der Grenze nicht allzu persönlich zu nehmen: die Bewohner Frankens gelten allgemein als Grob, extrem versoffen, Fremdenfeindlich, Dumm und auf Amerikanien sind sie (wie viele Deutsche(leider)) nicht gur zu sprechen. Sei können jedoch darauf vertrauen, dass sie in anderen Gegenden weit weniger Unfreundlich behandelt werden. Postscriptum: seine Majestät übermittelt herzlichste Grüße und eine ansonsten gute weiterreise durch seinen allgegenwärtigen Sprecher ''Johann Freiherr von Stuttgart'' center left 18. Juni 1801 Im Hotelzimmer Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Nach zwei erholsamen Nächten im Hotel Kreuz des Südens wo ich noch am selben Tag nach meiner Ankunft in Pasing vom Bürgermeister der Stadt einquartiert wurde, warte ich nun darauf, dass ich von Kanzler Stresemann empfangen werde. Leider habe ich noch keinerlei Ahnung, wann das sein wird. Ich werde diesbezüglich dauernd vertröstet. Natürlich habe ich die kleine Auszeit auch genossen. Ein feines Hotel, gutes Essen und die Gesellschaft einer kultivierten Begleitdame, die mich zu den Sehenswürdigkeiten Pasings begleitete, haben viel von den Strapazen der vergangenen Tage vergessen lassen. Natürlich fehlen mir meine Ehegatten. Ich hörte jedoch, dass die Postkutsche mit ihnen noch heute am späten Abend ankommen wird. Immer wieder werde ich gefragt, was ich von Kaiser Horst's jüngsten Äusserungen anlässlich eines Interviews in der Stuttgarter Zeitung halte. Also gut, folgende offene Depesche an seine Majestät: Dass Sie sich mein Ableben wünschen betrübt mich natürlich, aber ich komme damit klar. Immerhin sind Sie ehrlich, was in unserer Zunft ja eher eine Seltenheit ist. Wie Sie sehen, habe ich Ihnen den Gefallen einer Vorzeitigen Segnung des Zeitlichen nicht tun können, ich hoffe, damit können SIE leben. Dinge verschwinden nicht einfach so vom Planeten, nur weil sie einem nicht passen. Sie schreiben, dass Ihnen meine Fortschrittsfeindlichkeit auf den Sack geht. Nun, mir geht indes Ihre infantile Fortschrittsgläubigkeit auf meinen. Dass Sie schamlos die Unabhängigkeitsverträge missachten, wissen Sie. Meinetwegen sauen Sie Ihr Land mit Industrieabfällen ein und dröhnen es mit stinkenden, knatterndem Motorenlärm zu. Machen Sie sich abhängig und erpressbar von irgendwelchen obskuren, malignesischen Mineralöl-Mafiosi. Verweichlichen Sie Ihr Volk, auf dass der Gang von der Glotze zum Kühlschrank bald die einzige sportliche Leistung sein wird. (Nur mal so: gute Soldaten gibt das nicht...) Werden Sie Herrscher über lauter wohlstandsgeschädigter Fettärsche, die jeweils einen Stuhl pro Backe brauchen, um sich überhaupt hinsetzen zu können. Geht mich ja alles nichts an. Also lassen wir das ganze Gegifte und Genöle und versuchen wir, einigermassen zivilisiert miteinander klar zu kommen. John F. Kennedy center left 19. Juni 1801 - Wie lange noch? Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Also so langsam komme ich mir verarscht vor! Herr Stresemann hat immer noch keine Zeit für mich. Den ganzen Tag wurden meine Ehegatten und ich von einem Ersatzprogramm zum nächsten kutschiert - Besichtung diese Monumentes, Besuch jenes Waisenhauses - das ist ja alles ganz nett, aber so langsam reicht es. Ich bin hier nicht auf Urlaub! Spätestens am Sonntag Morgen reise ich ab, weiter nach Rammstein und fertig. John F. Kennedy Post au Rammstein Werter Präsident Kennedy, in Rammstein werden sie natürlich in einer Luxus-Stretchlimousine, die ihrem Status gebührt, sanft auf Rammsteins Autobahnen schnell von A nach B gelangen. Sie werden in der Präsidenten-Suite des Fünfsternehotels "Euro-Palace" in Steinburg residieren, derweil wird für Sie ein Kulturprogramm auf höchstem Niveau vorbereitet. Die "Gastfreundschaft" des zerstrittenen Flickenteppichs voller Vollidioten südlich von uns ist wahrlich eine Zumutung! Nachdem Österreich und Deutschland alles Erdenkliche natürlich wieder einmal gekonnt vermurkst haben, darf Rammstein der Welt beweisen, dass Europa kein Kontinent voller unzivilisierter und streitsüchtiger Troglodyten ist! Hoffentlich werden Sie in einer Woche in Rammstein angekommen sein und können sich dort von den Strapazen und Scherereien der vorherigen Tage erholen. Herzliche Grüße und viel Glück bei der Safari durch Deutschland wünscht Ihnen die rammsteinische Innenministerin Lucia Martinez Mr. President, Eine tolle Parade mit Panzern, Soldaten, Marschmusik, Freudenschüssen und Allem, was noch dazu gehört, wird von mir höchstpersönlich geplant! Viel Spaß in Rammstein wünscht Ihnen Bruno Brummschädel, Kriegs-, Verteidigungs- und Vernichtungsminister der Republik Rammstein Diesen Vorschlag sollten wir besser überdenken. Wir wollen ja nicht die falschen Signale senden... Nathan Mehlmann, Außenminister der Republik Rammstein :::Wir freuen uns schon auf ein friedliches und angenehmes Zusammentreffen in Ihrem Land. Nach allem werde ich die Scheiss-Autobahn auch noch überleben ich bin sicher, dass Rammstein sein bestes tut, um die Reise angenehm zu gestalten. John F. Kennedy center left 21. Juni 1801 - Frohes Litha! Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Litha, die Sommersonnenwende - eines unserer höchsten Feiertage! Wie gerne hätte ich das Fest Zu Hause, bei Ihnen, meinem Volk verbracht. Bei der Planung dieser Europareise wusste ich, dass ich zu Litha fern der Heimat sein würde, aber ich war bereit, dieses Opfer zu bringen, im Interesse der internationalen Verständigung. Tja, schöne Verständigung! Ich sitze zur Stunde in einem Telegraphenamt in Pasing und diktiere diesen Text. Nachdem auch heute Morgen keinerlei Kontakt mit Kanzler Stresemann zustande kam, habe ich mich kurzerhand auf die Socken gemacht, mir eine Droschke zum Hafen genommen und warte nun auf die Fähre nach Rammstein. Erinnern Sie sich an den Transozeanic Telegraphs Werbespruch aus den Siebzigern: Ihre Lieben sind nur ein Telegraphenamt entfernt!? so ein Plakat hängt hier noch, ganz vergilbt und rissig. Diesen Spruch lege ich nun auch Herren Stresemann ans Herz, will heissen, wenn er mit mir reden will, dann per Telegraph ansonsten kann er mich mal lieb haben. In einer Stunde besteige ich die Fähre, so dass ich übermorgen in der kleinen Hafenstat Kalkstein ankomme. Präsident Maria Feuerrad hat mir bereits eine Depesche zugesandt und mir bestätigt, dass man mich in Kalkstein zur Weiterfahrt nach Steinburg abholen wird. Ihnen zu Hause wünsche ich ein gesegnetes Litha Fest Johnn F. Kennedy center left 26. Juni 1801 - Unterwegs nach Steinburg ***Nachfolgender Bericht wurde von präsident Kennedy an Bord einer Rammsteinischen Limousine per portabler Telegraphie übermittelt*** Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Mit satten drei Tagen Verspätung ist unsere Fähre endlich in Kalkstein gelandet. Mitten auf hoher See war der Motor der Fähre ausgestiegen und wir mussten auf einen Schlepper warten, der uns barg und zum Festland schipperte. Wir nahmen's gelassen. Mittlerweile sind wir uns ja allerhand gewöhnt. In Kalkstein, Rammstein angekommen, gingen wir erst mal zur Hafenkneipe und bekamen ein frisches Bier serviert. Der Wirt liess es sich nicht nehmen, uns haarklein zu erzählen, wie und warum der Ort zunächst Urinstein hiess und anschlissend in Kalkstein umbenannt wurde. Meine Frauen fanden wenig Gefallen an der Mär und gingen schon nach zehn Munuten vor die Tür. Schliesslich hörten wir draussen Reifen quitschen und ein Gehupe. Reflexartig wollte ich den Urheber festnehmen lassen, konnte mich aber gerade noch zurückhalten. Ein Kutscher Chauffeur im Livrée betrat die Gaststätte: "Franz Rahser mein Name" stellte er sich vor: "Ich soll hier Präsident Kennedy samt Anhang abholen" . Der Wirt zeigte auf mich: "Das ist der da." "Ich hole meine Ehegatten" sagte ich. "Ja gut. Du, haste noch was für den Weg, Kuddel?" fragte der Chauffeur den Wirt. Selbiger schien zu verstehen und reichte Rahser wortlos eine Flasche Obstbrand, welche dieser im atemberaubenden Tempo leerte. Draussen standen zwei geradezu monströse, dunkelblaue Motorkutschen. Der Chauffeur des hinteren Wagens stieg aus, begrüsste mich und meinte: "Ich werde Ihre Ehegatten fahren. Sie sitzen in der vorderen Limousine." Ich atmete tief durch, während ich die in der Sonne blizzenden Karosserien beäugte. Die Limousine erinnerte mich fatal an - nun ja, an das letzte Fahrzeug meines vorigen Lebens: lang, flach, dunkel. Einziger Unterschied: Das Verdeck war nicht abgenommen, die Karre war verschlossen. Ich rang mit mir, denn ganz ehrlich, diesmal hätte ich es auch gerne dabei belassen. Aber das wäre eine Art von nachgeben gewesen, dem Schicksal gegenüber. Seit Jahrhunderten fahre ich offen: Egal ob an Deck eines Walfängers, auf dem Bock eines Planwagens, im Landauer oder eben in einem Automobil. Stets liebkosen Wind und Wetter mein Haar, wo immer ich bin und das soll sich nicht ändern, auch heute nicht. "Nehmen Sie bitte das Verdeck ab, ich möchte offen fahren". Rahser, der aus der Kneipe kam und gerade die zweite Flasche Doppelkorn geleert hatte, sah mich ungläubig an. "Bitte? Warum denn das?!"> "Ich fahre immer offen." "Wir gehen auf die Autobahn. Ist Ihnen klar wie das bei 145 kmh zieht?" Ich muss gestehen, dass sich meine Kenntnisse über Autos auf jene meines früheren Leben beschränken. Dies liess mich offensichtlich, zummindest muss ich das im Nachinein betrachtet eingestehen, gewisse Dinge falsch einschätzen. "145 kmh? Nun reden Sie doch keinen Unfug! Kein mir bekanntes Auto fuhr jemals schneller als 65 kmh" Franz Rahser sah mich mit einem ungläubigen Blick an, so als sei ich irgendwie von einem anderen Stern: "Mein lieber Herr Kennedy, ich will Ihnen keinesfalls zu nahe treten, aber normal fahre ich, als bekennender Langsamfahrer, meine gemütlichen 260 Sachen. Nun hat Präsident Feuerrad mich Stock und Stein schwören lassen, dass ich mit IHNEN den 145kmh-Kampfschleicher mache, weil Sie sich Autofahren ja nicht so gewohnt seien. Jetzt setzen SIE bitte nicht noch einen drauf, indem Sie sarkastisch werden." "Ich will nichts draufsetzen, sondern im Gegenteil ABsetzen, nun nehmen Sie also schon das verflixte Verdeck ab!" ärgerte ich mich. Endlich wurde meiner Bitte Folge geleistet. Meine Ehegatten stiegen in die hintere Limousine ein. Die Frauen zogen sich Kopftücher an, um Ihr Haar vor dem Fahrtwind zu schützen. Ich setzte mich auf die Rückbank der vorderen Karosse. Links und rechts eskortierten uns sechs Polizisten auf Motorrädern. So fuhr unser Motorkorso los. Am Anfang war es noch ganz angenehm. Ungewohnt aber angenehm. Wie in einer Kutsche, bei der die Pferde so gut trainiert sind, dass Geschwindigkeitswechsel kaum ruckeln. Wir fuhren durch die Strassen Kalksteins und viele Passanten standen Spalier, grüssten uns und warfen vereinzelt mit Blumen, Kaugummi und Schokolade. Nur einmal war auch Hundescheisse dabei. Ansonsten: Durchaus freundlicher Empfang. Eine wahre Wohltat, verglichen mit Wien oder Deutschland. Dann verliessen wir den Ort. Auf der Landstrasse wurde das Auto plötzlich merklich schneller. Fürwahr, der Wind blies mir heftig ins Porträt und mein Haar flatterte wie die Mähne eines fliehenden Mustangs. Dann kam die Autobahn-Auffahrt. Jetzt zog der Wagen an, beschleunigte und drückte mich mit gefühlten 5G in den Sitz. Au der Autobahn jagten die Automobile wie Sternschnuppen auf Speed an uns vorbei, mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen oder erlebt. Auch wir wurden immer schneller. Ich versuchte dem Fahrer zuzurufen, er solle doch verdammt noch mal langsamer fahren, aber er hörte mich nicht. Es rauschte alles zu laut und ich sass auch zu weit hinten, in dieser ewig langen Stretch-Limo. Wir wurden immer schneller. Ich fürchtete bald, dass mir Der Wind die Haare ausreissen würde. Tränen wurden mir aus den Augen gedrückt. Ich blickte nach hinten um zu sehen, wie es meinen Ehegatten geht. Sie hielten sich verzweifelt die Ohren zu und die Kopftücher fest. Es war unglaublich, jedoch schien es so, als ob wir tatsächlich für die örtlichen Begriffe langsam fuhren. Wir wurden dauernd überholt und manche hupten dabei, zeigten uns den Stinkefinger oder riefen gar "Ey, Leichenwagen gehören nicht auf die Autobahn!" Eine Viertelstunde hielt ich dieses Grauen aus. dann sah ich vorne, durch die Windschutzscheibe hindurch, weit in der Ferne, eine Ansammlung von Autos auf unserer Spur. Genaugenommen auf allen Acht Spuren. Sie schienen zu stehen. Ehe ich darüber nachdeken konnte was das bedeutet, stieg Franz Rahser in die Bremsen - so massiv und hart, dass ich einen Purzelbaum vornüber auf die Mittelbank machte. Tief sank ich in das geschmeidige Rammhirschleder der ultra-weichen Polsterung. Jetzt war ich auch näher beim Fahrer und konnte so hoffen, dass er mich verstand als ich ihm zurief: "Was ist, warum bremsen Sie?" "Ein Stau, Verflixt und zugetackert!" Immernoch bremste Rahser, die Limmo wollte und wollte nicht zum stehen kommen. Am Ende des Staus stand ein kleines weisses Auto. Diesem näherten wir uns nun im rasenden Tempo. "Bremsen Sie! Bremsen Sie!" schrie ich. "Mach ich ja!" schrie Rahser. Endlich kam die Limousine zum stehen. Die Stosstange und das Heck des weissen Wagens trennten gerade mal noch 5 Zentimeter. Aber Rahser war's zufrieden: "''Na, das hätten wir ja. Präzisionsarbeit, Gekonnt ist eben gekonnt." Sofort sah ich mich nach meinen Ehegatten um. Ihr Fahrer hatte offenbar auf die Spur links von uns gewechselt, so dass sie nun auf der gleichen Höhe neben mir standen. Es ging ihnen gut. Jacqueline weinte und Theo betete, D. erbrach sich auf die Fahrbahn und Anastasia war auf dem Boden des Wagens in Deckung gegangen. Hinter uns kam ein weiteres Auto herangeschossen. Ich dachte schon, der rast in uns hinein, aber er kam ebenfalls nur wenige Zentimeter vor unserem Heck zum stehen. Ein eigentümmliches, dumpfes "Bomm-Bomm-Bomm" dröhnte aus dem knallroten Fahrzeug, welches grotesk flach wirkte und offenbar nur zwei Insassen Platz bot. Der Fahrer bohrte in der Nase und seine Beifahrerin lutschte irgendwie an ihrel Lippenstift herum. Hinter dem Wagen meiner Gatten kam ein dunkelgrünes Auto zum stehen, in dem eine Familie mit Kindern sass. "Im Radio sagen sie, 15 Kilometer Stau wegen ungesicherter Baustelle" meinte der Fahrer meiner Ehegatten. Rahser antwortete ihm: "Ist immer das selbe auf diesem Streckenabschnitt. Die buddeln da schon seit Jahren." Nun hies es also warten. 10 Minuten vergingen. Die ersten Leute verliessen ihre Autos und vertraten sich auf der Fahrbahn die Beine. In dem dunkelgrünen Wagen fingen die Kinder an zu quängeln. Entnervt riss der Vater die Tür auf, zog eines der Blagen raus, trug es auf den Standstreifen und zog ihm die Hose runter. Schäumend schrallte der Urin auf den Asphalt. Der Kerl in dem roten Wagen hinter mir riss ebenfalls die Tür auf, einige leere Dosen, ein Kugelschreiber und ein altes Sandwich kullerten auf die Fahrbahn und das "Bom-Bom-Bom" beschallte die gesamte Gegend. Dann stieg er aus, spuckte geräuschvoll auf den Boden und marschierte entschlossenen Schrittes nach vorne um, so seine Worte, "Dem Scheiss-Wixxer an der Spitze des Staus klar zu machen, dass er endlich weiterfahren soll." Von hinten hörte ich ein eigentümmliches dröhnen. Ein weiteres Fahrzeug näherte sich dem Stauende (welches zu dem Zeitpnkt von dem roten Flachfahrzeug gebildet wurde. Es war ein riesiger, doppelstöckiger Autocar mit der grell pinken Aufschrift "Dixie Tours" über dem Frontaufbau. Der Car donnerte auf uns zu, ich dachte noch "ok, der wird wohl auch, wenngleich knapp aber doch noch rechtzeitig, zum stehen kommen. Die können das ja alle hier..." Falsch gedacht. Als er merkte, dass es eng wird, stieg der Car-Fahrer noch mal extra fest in die Bremsen, ein Koffer flog von hinten durch die Frontscheibe und wurde auf unseren Kühler geschleudert, platzte auf, den Inhalt (Bibeln und Sex-Toys) freigebend. Der Car kam ins trudeln, knallte mit voller Wucht gegen den roten Wagen und schob diesen nicht minder kraftvoll in unser Heck. Nicht, dass es damit nun genug gewesen wäre, nein, der kleine, weisse Wagen vor uns fuhr mit halb durchdrehenden Rädern los (der Fahrer hatte wohl Panik bekommen) knallte dabei rücksichtlos einen der Eskorte-Motorradfahrer um und kollidierte schlisslich mit dem Heck des Lastwagens vor ihm. Wir wiederum wurden wuchtig vom Car, der immer noch nicht ganz zum Stehen gekommen war, gegen den Weissen Wagen geschleudert, diesen unter den Lastwagen schiebend, wo er gänzlich in seine subatomare Teile zerlegt wurde. Durch den Aufprall machte ich abermals einen Purzelbaum, diesmal von der Mittelbank in den Beifahrersitz. Jetzt endlich, kam die ganze Scheisse zum Stillstand. Das erste was ich danach wahrnahm, war die Stimme des Fahrers des roten Wagens, der wieder zurück kam und dauernd "Mein Auto ist kaputt, mein Auto ist kaputt" plärrte. Wie eine steckengebliebene Grammophon-Nadel. Egal was wer auch immer zu ihm sagte, er kriegte keine anderen Worte heraus. Offenbar war er durch den Unfall in eine frühkindliche Phase zurückgefallen. Dass seine Beifahrerin mit blutiger Stirn über dem Armaturenbrett gesunken dalag und sich nicht rührte schien ihn weniger zu interessieren. Meine Ehegatten! Ich musste nach ihnen sehen. Ich kletterte aus dem Wagen und... ...Hier bricht die Übertragung ab. center left 27. Juni in Steinburg Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Nachdem wir gestern per Hubschrauber vom Unfallort entfernt wurden, sind meine Familie und ich nun in der Präsidentensuite des Hotels "Euro-Palace" einquartiert und sitzen zu sechst in der riesigen, kobaltfarbigen Badewanne und lassen uns eine Flasche Champagner schmecken. Ich bin ja nun wirklich kein Luxus-Anhänger, aber nach den Spiessrutenfahrten durch bürgerkriegsähnliche Ausschreitungen, endlosem Eingeklemmt-Sein in ruckeligen Postkutschen, Brutalo-Herbergen, Flügen mit durchgeknallten Irren über feindseligem Gebiet, Schrott-Fähren und selbstmörderischen Autobahnfahrten, inklusive einer Horde Dixieländischer Kafeefahrt-Touris - kurz, nach dieser eher anstrengenden Europareise, sei mir das bisschen Komfort gegönnt. Wie ich übrigens gehört habe, ist Kanzler Stresemann immer noch nicht aufgetaucht und gilt nun offiziell als verschollen. Was ich zunächst für Missachtung meiner Person hielt, könnte einen ernsteren Hintergrund haben. Menschen verschwinden nicht einfach so. Kanzler schon gar nicht. Ich hoffe sehr, er ist nicht beim spätabendlichen Zigarettenholen in einer dunklen Gasse von irgendeinem geisteskranken Messerstecher überfallen und / oder vergeweltigt worden. Wenn Stresemann Opfer eines Gewaltverbrechens wurde, so ist das nicht nur auf menschlicher Ebene tragisch, sondern auch brandgefährlich für die Stabilität Deutschlands - sofern man da überhaupt von Stabilität sprechen kann. Aber das ist eben Europa. Ein Kontinent voller unruhegeschuttelter Entwicklungs- und Schwellenländer. Sowas ist für uns in Borealien oder Coatlicue oft nur schwer nachzuvollziehen. Ich werde mich Morgen oder übermorgen mit Präsidentin Maria Feuerrad treffen - Pardon, Präsident Feuerrad. In Rammstein wird der Staatschef immer männlich angesprochen, auch wenn die Person eine Frau ist. Bis dahin machen Sie's gut - meine Ehegatten machen es mir grad besser! John F. Kennedy Post aus dem Aztekenreich An: Familie Kennedy, Steinburg, Rammstein. Von: Mixtli, Tzintzuntzanstraße 3, Tempelbezirk Tenochtitlan, Aztekenreich. Datum:27.06.1801 Europa, ein schöner Kontinent, aber immer gibt es dort Konflikte. Mixtli wünscht der amerikanensischen Präsidentenfamilie einen schönen Aufenthalt in Rammstein. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Mixtli Post vom deutschen Kaiserpalast Seine höchste Kaiserlich Majestät lässt Monsioeur Kennedy herzlichst grüssen und wmöcht ihn allerfreundlichst darauf hinweisen, dass Amerikanesische Gulden nach wie vor zu 80prozent aus deutschem Mettal bestehen, dass jährlich ca. 20000 Guldenstücke verschwinden und das dementsorechend genausoviele nachgeprägt werden müssen, und dass ihm Garantiert keiner abkauft, dass er kein Luxus-Anhänger ist. ''Johann Freiherr von Stuttgart'' center Kategorie:Pressedienste Kategorie:Amerikanien